The present invention relates to a package for paste-like or spreadable products, particularly butter, in slab form, to a wrapper material blank for use in the package, and to a method for packaging a cuboid shaped piece of butter using the package according to the invention.
Packages for paste-like or spreadable products, such as butter and products similar to butter, are known both for relatively large portions such as those used in the household and for single-portion packages such as those used in serving breakfast in hotels. For this latter kind of use, a precisely apportioned quantity is placed in a tray, and the tray is packed or sealed with a foil or film in an airtight, and light shielding manner. This kind of single-portion package has been described for example in Federal Republic of Germany utility model No. G-83 23 741, published November 24th, 1983.
In larger portions of 100 g and more, such as are used in the household, there is the problem that after the package, which usually comprises merely a foil or film, has been used several times, it is difficult to repack the butter so that it is still light-shielded, because the foil can wrinkle and/or tear unless it is handled extremely carefully. For these larger portions, various packages are known that form a double-tray wrapping, namely a flat underneath portion and a covering tray arching above it. Both parts are made from foil, and the two foils are welded or heat-sealed together at the edge, such as are shown, for example, in Federal Republic of Germany published patent application No. DE-A-27 24 306, published December 7th, 1978 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,885, issued January 25th, 1983.